1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to flotation devices and, more particularly, to eyeglass mounted flotation devices.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Most prescription eyeglasses will sink in water, whether fresh water or salt water. For those who must use prescription glasses during participation in water related activities, such as sailing, water skiing and fishing, a fear always exists that the eyeglasses will fall into the water and be lost. Various non prescription sunglasses are made of low density frames to render them unsinkable. Generally, these types of eyeglasses are relatively inexpensive and usually of little stylish merit. Stylish and high quality non prescription sunglasses are far too dense to float and will sink, like most prescription eyeglasses. Since the cost of prescription eyeglasses and stylish non prescription eyeglasses is substantial, a real dilemma exists between the desire to wear eyeglasses and the fear of losing them.
One widely used solution to this dilemma is that of wearing a headband or neck band in conjunction with the eyeglasses. This solution is satisfactory in many circumstances. It is not, however, an acceptable solution during certain activities, such as water skiing. Even-the best water skiers will lose their balance and hit the water with some force. The sudden forceful impingement of the water against any eyeglasses worn will invariably carry them off the wearer's head. Once off the head, the head or neck band is of little use and the eyeglasses will sink. Other water related activities such as surfing, sailboat racing and speedboating present similar real risks to loss of one's eyeglasses.
Recognizing that a headband or neck band might remain attached to the glasses after they are knocked off a user's head, some attempts have been made to use the head or neck band as a flotation device. These efforts have been relatively unsuccessful in that an insufficient amount of flotation is available without creating an awkward, uncomfortable or unsightly headband or neck band. Other efforts to provide a flotation capability to eyeglasses include the use of a sealed canister attachable to the temple of a pair of eyeglasses by a spring loaded hook; such devices are similar to spherical floats widely used for years by fishermen. Devices of this type are capable of providing sufficient flotation but other problems exist. One of the main deterrents against use of such a canister type device is that it will bang against a user's head. The banging is uncomfortable. Moreover, the canister, regardless of shape, is relatively unsightly.
The cost of a detachably attachable canister type flotation device is generally considered too high to render such devices disposable. Accordingly, they must be stored and transported during nonuse, which is a bother and a nuisance. Considering that bathing suits usually do not have pockets for holding things like such canisters, transporting such a canister to one's car or boat at the end of a long day on the water can become a real irritation.